


The Damsel in Distress and Captain-Fucking-America

by Summertime_Poet



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archaeologist!Bucky, Art, Captain America!Steve, Hurt/Comfort, Inhuman!Bucky, M/M, Stucky Big Bang, Stucky Big Bang 2016, earthseraph, hurt!bucky, modern!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph"> earthseraph</a>'s wonderful SBB fic <em><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7797838">Absolute Dating Technique</a></em>.</p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Bucky's your run of the mill archaeology grad student: He's just trying to get something excavated, get something written, get published, and bank. That’s it. Nothing big or special, but while he’s excavating a ruin in Mexico he finds a stone that changes his life. An Infinity Stone.</em><br/><em>Instead of being a normal grad student now he has powers he needs to learn to control, he’s being hunted by a group of crazy Nazi scientists he thought only existed in history books, and he’s being recruited by the Avengers.</em><br/><br/>(Or: The One Where Bucky Gets Powers When All He Wants To Do Is Dig)</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Damsel in Distress and Captain-Fucking-America

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the 2016 Stucky Big Bang, a drawing of a scene from [ earthseraph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph)'s wonderful story [Absolute Dating Technique](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7797838)!  
> They wrote the loveliest of modern!Bucky AUs for this year's Big Bang. It has both angst and lots of fluff - and lots of cool archaeology - and you should totally check it out!!! ^_^
> 
> Also, [ milollita](http://milollita.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr made some amazing real versions of the journal entries Bucky makes in the fic- you can find them [here](http://milollita.tumblr.com/post/149166679361) and [here](http://milollita.tumblr.com/post/149167583161)! ^-^
> 
> [Crossposted over here [on dA](http://murderous-coffeebean.deviantart.com/art/The-Damsel-in-Distress-and-Captain-Fucking-America-629220205) and [on my art blog](http://murderous-coffeebean.tumblr.com/post/149237461744). ^^]


End file.
